nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Medicina Evului Mediu
Medicina Evului Mediu în Europa a reprezentat un amestec de misticism, spiritualitate şi practicile medicale ale anticilor. În Evul Mediu, nebunul nu era considerat ca un om bolnav sau ca o primejdie socială, așa cum va fi mai târziu. Credința despre rolul păcatului și al demonilor în generarea bolilor psihice va domina Europa până în epoca modernă. Îmbolnăvirile mintale erau considerate drept rezultatul posedării diavolești, iar vindecările miraculoase ca ceva posibil. Ignoranța, mizeria și nesiguranța creaseră în acele timpuri condițiile unei credulități mistice atât de excesive, încât autoflagelarea devenise o metodă uzuală pentru fugărirea diavolilor, după cum dansul sfântului Ioan sau scoaterea pietrelor din cap erau adevărate flagele. Se credea că inima era centrul gândirii. Zece tratamente medicale «diabolice» aplicate in Evul Mediu (Sursa: Historia.ro) Medicina medievală: de la fier încins pentru hemoroizi la sângerări provocate ca panaceu. Tratamentele folosite de medicii medievali ne par astăzi de-a dreptul incredibile - și nu într-un sens pozitiv – și ne fac să ne bucurăm că nu ne-am născut în urmă cu câteva secole. Operațiile Operațiile în Evul Mediu erau îngrozitor de dureroase. Chirurgii aveau prea puține cunoștiințe de anatomie, tehnici de anestezie și tratamentele antiseptice necesare pentru a proteja rănile și inciziile de la infecții. Nu era deloc plăcut să fii pacient, dar dacă doreai să trăiești nu prea aveai de ales. Pentru alinarea durerii trebuia să te supui altei dureri, chiar și mai mari, și, cu puțin noroc, te însănătoșeai. Chirurgii de la începutul epocii medievale erau de cele mai multe ori călugări, deoarece ei erau cei care aveau accesul la literatura medicală provenită din spațiul arab. Dar în 1215, Papa a decis că preoții nu mai aveau voie să practice chirurgia, așa că aceștia i-au instruit pe țărani să efectueze diverse operații. Fermierii, care nu prea aveau alte experiențe medicale în afară de procedeele de castrare a animalelor, au ajuns să facă tot felul de operații, de la extracții dentare la operații de cataractă. Totuși aceste operații nu se terminau întotdeauna tragic pentru pacienți. Arheologi englezi au găsit rămășițele unui țăran ce a trăit în jurul anului 1100. Acesta avea craniul spart, iar cercetările au scos la iveală că bărbatul fusese supus unei operații considerate foarte complicată pentru vremurile acelea: craniul i-a fost perforat pentru a putea elimina fragmentele de os spart și pntru a permite eliminarea presiunii intracraniene. Ne putem doar imagina cât de dureror trebuie să fi fost procesul de vindecare fără niciun fel de anestezic. Dwale: un anestezic letal În Evul Mediu, medicii recurgeau la operații doar în situații foarte grave deoarece nu cunoșteau niciun anestezic suficient de bun pentru alinarea durerii cauzate de procedurile nu tocmai rafinate. Unele poțiuni folosite pentru ușurarea durerilor sau pentru inducerea somnului pentru perioada operației puteau fi ele însele letale. O astfel de poțiune se obținea prin amestecarea sucului de salată verde, fiere de vier, opiu, măselariță, suc de cucută și oțet. Acest amestec era pus în vin și abia apoi ”oferit” pacientului. Cuvântul din engleza veche folosit pentru a desscrie această poțiune anestezică era ”dwale”. Chiar și numai sucul de cucută din acest amestec putea fi letal, și deși anestezicul putea induce un somn profund pacientului pentru a permite desfășurarea operației, exista posibilitatea ca acesta să nu se mai trezească deloc. Paracelsus, un mediv elvețian, a fost primul care a folosit eterul pentru calitățile sale anestezice, dar acesta n-a fost acceptat de comunitatea largă a medicilor și a fost redescoperit în America 300 de ani mai târziu. Paracelsus a mai folosit și laudanumul pentru alinarea durerii. Vrăjile: ritualuri păgâne și penitențe religioase ca forme de vindecare Medicina medievală timpurie era adeseori o combinație între ritualuri păgâne, religioase și cunoștiințe științifice. Odată cu răspândirea controlului bisericii în toate aspectele vieții publice și private, ritualurile păgâne au fost condamnate și au dispărut treptat din practica doctorilor. Un astfel de ritual, pentru care puteai fi sever pedepsit, era următorul: ”Când vindecătorul se apropie de casa în care trăiește bolnavul, dacă el găsește o piatră în apropiere, întoarce piatra și dacă sub ea trăia vreo creatură, dacă vindecătorul găsește un vierme sau o muscă sau o furnică sau orice creatură vie, atunci bolnavul se va vindeca.” Persoanele care se îmbolnăveau de ciumă bubonică trebuiau să efectueze penitențe și să-și mărturisească păcatele. Li se spunea că vor scăpa cu viață dacă își mărturiseau corect toate păcatele. Operația de cataractă: o procedură dureroasă care rareori salva vederea pacientului Una din formele timpurii ale operației de catarctă presupuneau introducerea unui instrumnt ascuțit, un cuțit sau un ac, prin cornee și împingerea cristalinului până în fundul ochiului. Odată cu răspândirea metodelor medicinale arabe în Europa, operațiile de cataractă s-au îmbunătățit, deși probabil că n-au devenit și mai puțin dureroase. Vezici blocate: catetere metalice erau introduse în vezică Blocarea urinei în vezică, din cauza unor boli venerice, era ceva destul de comun într-o perioadă care nu cunoștea antibioticele. Cateterul urinar – un tub metalic introdus în vezică prin uretră – a fost folosit pentru prima oară la mijlocul secolului al XIV-lea. Când tubul nu putea fi introdus pentru a elimina obstrucția, se foloseau și alte proceduri, toate la fel de dureroase și periculoase ca și problema medicală pe care trebuiau să o rezolve. Chirurgi pe câmpul de luptă Arcul ce putea trage săgeți la mare distanță era o armă foarte folosită în Evul Mediu, iar asta a creat adevărate probleme pentru chirurgii de pe câmpul de luptă: cum să scoți săgeți din corpul soldaților fără să-i omori. Vârful săgeților nu era neapărat lipite de trunchi, ci atașate cu ceară. După ce ceara se întârea, ea devenea foarte rezistentă, dar când săgeata străpungea corpul uman, vârful ei se dezlipea și rămânea în interior. Una din soluțiile inventate a fost așa-zisa lingură pentru săgeți, concepută de un medic arab. Lingura era introdusă în rană și trebuia să cuprindă vârful săgeții și să-l extragă fără a cauza și alte probleme din cauza zimților. Acest tip de răni erau tratate și prin cauterizare: fierul încins era pus pe rană pentru a închide vasele de sânge sparte, prevenind astfel hemorargiile și infecțiile. Cauterizarea era folosită cu precădere pentru amputații. Sângerări provocate Medicii medievali credeau că majoritatea bolilor erau rezultatul fluidului în exces aflat în corp. Astfel, tratamentul consta în extragerea fluidului în exces prin eliminarea unor cantități, destul de mari, de sânge. Pentru asta, se foloseau fie lipitorile, fie tăierea venelor. Lipitorile erau puse pe porțiunea corpului cea mai afectată de boală. În cazul celei de-a doua metode, doctorul tăia o venă a pacientului, de obicei pe interiorul brațului, și lăsa sângele să se scurgă într-un vas. Călugării din mai multe mănăstiri făceau acest gen de tratament regulat, pentru a-și păstra sănătatea. Nașterile: femeilor li se se spunea să se pregătească pentru ce e mai rău Nașterea în era medievală era considerată atât de periculoasă, încât Biserica spunea femeilor însărcinate să se pregătească sufletește și să-și mărturisească păcatele înainte. Moașele jucau un rol foarte important în ochii Bisericii, astfel că ele trebuiau să-și primească licența de la un preot și să depună un jurământ că nu vor folosi magia în timpul nașterilor. Atunci când poziția anormală a bebelușului încetinea nașterea, moașa încerca să miște poziția acestuia in utero sau zdruncina patul pentru a forța mutarea fătului. Dacă bebelușul murea înainte de naștere, moașele trebuiau să-i dezmembreze corpul cu intrumente ascuțite și apoi foloseau un soi de forceps pentru a-l scoate din uter. Clismele în Evul Mediu Varianta medievală a clismei purta numele de clyster, care desemna de fapt instrumentul folosit pentru injectarea fluidelor în corp prin anus. Acest instrument era un tub metalic, cu un capăt în formă de pâlnie și un altul care avea mai multe orificii. De obicei se folosea apa călduță, dar existau și amestecuri pseudo-medicinale, precum fierea de vier subțiată sau oțetul. În secolele XVI-XVII, acest intrument a fost înlocuit unul de tip seringă. În Franța, acest tip de tratament a devenit chiar o modă. Se spune că Regele Ludovic al XIV-lea ar fi făcut peste 2000 de clisme în timpul domniei sale. Hemoroizii: tratament cu fier încins Tratamentele pentru diversele boli din Evul Mediu includeau și rugăciunile către sfinții protectori ai oamenilor suferinzi de unele boli. Un călugăr irlandez din secolul al VII-lea, Sfântul Fiacre, era protectorul celor care sufereau de hemoroizi. El s-ar fi vindecat în miraculos de această boală după ce s-a așezat pe o piatră din grădină. Piatra există și azi și primește mulți vizitatori din rândul celor care speră să găsească un tratament miraculos. În cazurile extreme ale acestei boli, medicii foloseau cauterizarea cu fier încins. VINDECÃRI MIRACULOASE ÎN ANTICHITATE (Sursa: Scritube.com) De-a lungul timpului, oameni din toate popoarele au înteles în mod instinctiv, ca exista o misterioasa putere care este capabila sa restabileasca functionarea normala a organismului. Ei credeau în aceasta forta stranie, care putea fi invocata în anumite conditii si care usura imediat orice suferinta. În istoria tuturor civilizatiilor, apar numeroase dovezi ale acestei convingeri. În epocile timpurii ale istoriei lumii, puterea de a influenta psihicul uman în bine sau în rau, de a vindeca bolile, era apanajul preotilo 23123q1624x r si al sfintilor. Se credea ca puterea de vindecare venea direct de la Dumnezeu, iar tehnicile si metodele folosite variau în functie de pozitia geografica si cultura poporului respectiv. Erau folosite diferite forme de implorare catre Divinitate, diverse ceremonii ce impuneau anumite pozitii ale mîinilor, incantatii, amulete, talismane, relicve sau imagini simbolice. De exemplu, în religiile antice, preotii din temple dadeau bolnavului anumite leacuri si ierburi doar de ei stiute si apoi impuneau anumite sugestii hipnotice înainte sa adoarma, spunîndu-i ca zeii îl vor vizita în timpul somnului si îi vor vindeca boala. Desigur, metoda dadea rezultatele asteptate, dar adevarata cauza era puternica sugestie facuta direct subconstientului pacientului. Dupa îndeplinirea anumitor ritualuri misterioase, cei ce credeau în Hecates (divinitate lunara) o vedeau pe zeita în somn, cu conditia sa se fi rugat înainte de a adormi. Conform instructiunilor ciudate pe care le primeau, ei amestecau sopîrle, rasina, tamîie si smirna, apoi pisau acest amestec în timpul lunii pline. Dupa îndeplinirea acestor practici uluitoare, vindecarea nu întîrzia sa apara. Evident, esentialul era ca sugestia de însanatosire sa fie acceptata de bolnav si, pentru aceasta, se facea apel la imaginatia sa. Adevarata forta vindecatoare era, de fapt, subconstientul. În toate epocile, vindecatorii care nu erau recunoscuti de catre scolile oficiale au obtinut rezultate remarcabile chiar si în cazurile în care medicina clasica se dovedise neputincioasa. Acest fapt ne da de gîndit. Cum se face ca acesti vindecatori din toate colturile lumii obtineau rezultate atît de bune? Explicatia consta tocmai în credinta oarba a bolnavilor, credinta care determina manifestarea fortei curative a subconstientului. Multe dintre remediile stravechi folosite de acei vraci, stîneau imaginatia bolnavului si îi creau o anumita stare psihica. Aceasta stare favoriza acceptarea, patrunderea sugestiilor de vindecare în subconstientul pacientului. Ne vom referi la acest subiect în capitolul urmator. Referiri în legatura cu utilizarea puterilor subconstientului, în Biblie IISUS a zis: "Toate cîte cereti, rugîndu-va, sa credeti ca le-ati primit deja si le veti avea." (Marcu 11:24) Remarcati diferentele de timp ale verbelor din verset. Inspiratul apostol ne îndeamna sa credem, sa acceptam ideea ca obiectul dorintelor noastre a fost deja obtinut si ca realizarea va apare cu siguranta. Succesul acestei tehnici depinde de convingerea pe care o avem: trebuie sa fim siguri de faptul ca gîndul, ideea sau imaginea constituie deja o realitate în mentalul nostru. Pentru ca un anumit lucru sa aiba consistenta în planul mental este necesar ca el sa fie acceptat de gîndurile noastre. Iata, în cîteva cuvinte, o metoda specifica si concisa de a va folosi puterea creatoare a gîndului, metoda care are la baza impresionarea subcons-tientului cu obiectul dorintei. În plan mental, ideea, proiectul sau planul dumneavoastra sunt tot atît de reale precum sunt mîinile sau inima în planul fizic. Urmînd tehnica expusa în Biblie, va trebui sa eliminati complet orice gînd în legatura cu conditiile, circumstantele sau ceea ce ar putea sa împiedice realizarea dorintei. Introduceti în subconstient o samînta (o idee) care, daca nu o deranjati, fara îndoiala ca va încolti si va avea roade în lumea exterioara. Prima conditie asupra careia a insistat Iisus este credinta. De nenumarate ori ati citit în Biblie: "totul va este dat dupa credinta." Daca veti semana anumite graunte, puteti fi siguri ca veti obtine plante apartinînd aceleiasi specii. Credinta despre care vorbeste Biblia reprezinta un mod de a gîndi, o atitudine mentala, o certitudine interioara, faptul de a sti cu siguranta ca ideea pe care ati acceptat-o pe deplin va fi preluata si dusa la îndeplinire de catre subconstient. Din acest punct de vedere, credinta înseamna a accepta ca fiind adevarat ceea ce este acum tagaduit de catre ratiune si de catre simturi. Astfel, va veti opune limitarilor impuse de catre mentalul constient, mereu rational si analitic, pentru a va deschide catre o atitudine de încredere nemarginita în puterea subconstientului. Un exemplu clasic ce ilustreaza aceasta tehnica se afla în Evanghelia dupa Matei (9: 28 - 30): "Dupa ce a intrat în casa au venit la El orbii si Iisus i-a întrebat: Credeti ca pot sa fac Eu aceasta? Zis-au Lui: Da, Doamne! Atunci s-au deschis ochii lor. Iar Iisus le-a poruncit cu asprime, zicînd: Vedeti, nimeni sa nu stie!" Din cuvintele "dupa credinta voastra, fie voua" ne putem da seama ca Iisus colabora cu subconstientul acelor orbi. Credinta lor consta într-o asteptare ferma, o convingere intima ca se va petrece un fenomen miraculos, astfel încît rugaciunea le va fi îndeplinita. Aceasta este tehnica de vindecare consacrata si folosita de toti cei care doresc sa usureze suferinta, oricare ar fi pozitia lor geografica sau religia de care apartin. Prin expresia: "Vedeti, nimeni sa nu stie", Iisus îi avertiza pe cei proaspat vindecati sa nu discute despre aceasta cu alti oameni neîncrezatori si sceptici, înainte ca însanatosirea sa se fi desavîrsit. Daca în subconstientul lor ar fi patruns gînduri de îndoiala sau de teama, acestea puteau anula tot binele pe care-l facuse Iisus. "... ca ŠEl‹ porunceste duhurilor necurate, cu stapînire si cu putere, si ele ies." (Luca 4: 36). Cînd bolnavii veneau la Iisus pentru a fi vindecati, ei cunosteau deja puterea Sa uriasa si aveau o încredere nemarginita în El. Tot ceea ce El spunea era crezut si simtit de catre bolnavi. Iar Iisus, împreuna cu cei care-I solicitau ajutorul, intra în legatura cu Mentalul Subiectiv universal, iar încrederea Sa nestramutata în puterea curativa universala elimina imediat sugestiile negative din subconstientul bolnavului. Vindecarile care urmau, nu reprezentau decît raspunsul automat al corpului la schimbarile petrecute în minte. Secretul consta în încrederea absoluta în Iisus, în faptul ca subconstientul va raspunde prompt la ordinele pe care i le dadea cu autoritate. Se stie faptul ca au avut loc vindecari în multe biserici din întreaga lume, în Japonia, în India, în Europa sau în America. Am vizitat eu însumi mai multe temple faimoase din Japonia. În templul din Diaboutsu, celebru în întreaga lume, se afla o uriasa statuie din bronz, care-l reprezinta pe Buddha asezat, cu mîinile împreunate si cu capul înclinat, într-o atitudine de extaz profund. Aceasta statuie are o înaltime de 42 de picioare (cca 13 m) si este numita marele Buddha. Tineri si batrîni îsi depuneau la picioarele sale ofrandele: bani, fructe, orez sau portocale, se aprindeau lumînari, se ardea tamîie, se recitau incantatii si rugaciuni. Ghidul care ma însotea mi-a aratat o fata care murmura o incantatie si se înclina adînc pentru a-si depune ofranda ce consta în doua portocale. Tînara tocmai aprindea o lumînare cînd ghidul mi-a spus ca îsi pierduse vocea, dar si-o recapatase în acel templu. Avusese deplina încredere în faptul ca Buddha îi va permite sa cînte din nou, daca va urma un anume ritual, va posti si îi va oferi ofrande. Toate aceste conditii pe care ea le îndeplinea cu sfintenie, nu faceau decît sa-i sporeasca încrederea, astfel încît ea devenise sigura ca va fi vindecata. Într-adevar, subconstientul a raspuns credintei sale. Pentru a ilustra înca o data puterea imaginatiei si a credintei nemarginite, voi aminti cazul uneia dintre rudele mele, care se îmbolnavise de tuberculoza. Plamînii sai erau foarte afectati de aceasta boala; acel om avea însa un fiu, care s-a hotarît sa-l ajute sa se vindece. Pentru aceasta, fiul a venit în Perth (oras situat în partea de vest a Australiei), unde locuia tatal sau si i-a spus ca a întîlnit în Europa un calugar, care i-a povestit despre vindecarile miraculoase petrecute în biserica de unde tocmai venea. Calugarul i-a vîndut o bucatica de lemn din crucea pe care a fost rastignit Iisus, pentru care a primit echivalentul a 500 de dolari. De fapt, acel tînar, pur si simplu culesese de pe trotuar o aschie de lemn pe care o daduse unui bijutier pentru a o monta într-un inel. Tatalui sau îi spuse ca multe persoane se însanatosisera doar atingînd acel inel. Astfel, îi stîrni atît de mult imaginatia, încît efectiv acesta îi smulse inelul din mîini; apoi îl puse pe piept, murmura o rugaciune si adormi. A doua zi era deja vindecat, fapt dovedit de toate examenele clinice. Sper ca ati înteles bine ca nu a fost bucata de lemn cea care l-a vindecat, ci imaginatia cea înfierbîntata, l-a care s-a adaugat o stare de asteptare plina de încredere. Conlucrarea perfecta dintre credinta si imaginatie a fost cea care i-a determinat vindecarea atît de rapida. Bineînteles ca tatal nu a aflat niciodata de stratagema folosita de fiul sau. Poate ca daca ar fi aflat, s-ar fi îmbolnavit din nou. Dar el a continuat sa fie sanatos si a murit 15 ani mai tîrziu, la vîrsta de 89 de ani. Desigur ca exista multe metode ce pot conduce la vindecari miraculoase. Concluzia care se impune este ca exista un mental comun tuturor fiintelor si acela este subconstientul, iar cauza unica a vindecarilor o reprezinta credinta. E timpul sa amintim înca o data doua adevaruri fundamentale: primul, ca mentalul are doua componente distincte: una constienta si cealalta subconstienta; al doilea: subconstientul este mereu docil, supus puterii sugestiei. Mai mult, subconstientul exercita un control absolut asupra tuturor functiilor si senzatiilor corpului. Nu ma îndoiesc ca cititorii acestei carti sunt la curent cu faptul ca, simptomele corespunzatoare aproape oricarei boli pot fi provocate prin sugestie, unor subiecti hipnotizati. De exemplu, o persoana aflata în aceasta stare, poate avea o temperatura crescuta, fata foarte rosie si frisoane puternice, daca i s-a sugerat, de exemplu, ca are gripa. Tot astfel, unui subiect i se poate sugera ca este paralizat si nu poate merge si, într-adevar, el nu va putea nici sa îsi miste picioarele. Sau, daca i se da o ceasca plina cu apa rece, spunîndu-i-se: "Aceasta ceasca este plina cu piper. Simti cum miroase?", subiectul va începe imediat sa stranute. Oare cauza stranutului a fost apa sau sugestia? Daca un om este alergic la polen, poate fi testata puterea sugestiei astfel: atît timp cît este în stare de hipnoza i se pot plasa lînga nas flori artificiale sau chiar un pahar gol, spunîndu-i-se ca este polen. Desigur ca va prezenta simptomele obisnuite ale alergicilor. Acest experiment indica faptul ca adevarata cauza a bolii sale se afla în minte. De aceea, numai actionînd asupra mintii se va putea vindeca. stiti ca multe vindecari miraculoase sunt atribuite medicinei homeopate sau celei naturiste, precum si multor grupari religioase din toata lumea, dar este evident ca toate acestea sunt de fapt opera subconstientului. Remarcati cît de rapid se vindeca taietura pe care v-ati facut-o cînd va barbiereati. El stie exact cum sa actioneze în acel loc. Medicul panseaza o rana si spune: "Natura o va vindeca!" Natura înseamna capacitatea subconstientului de a ocroti întreaga fiinta. Instinctul de conservare este cea dintîi lege a naturii. Iata de ce, acest instinct, care este si cel mai puternic, reprezinta cea mai sigura dintre toate autosugestiile. Diferite teorii Ar fi fost plictisitor si inutil sa insistam asupra numeroaselor teorii apartinînd diverselor secte religioase si gruparilor ce folosesc rugaciunea ca modalitate de vindecare. Desigur ca toti sunt de parere ca teoria lor este cea mai buna, pentru ca da rezultate. Dupa cum am mai aratat si în capitolul anterior, acest lucru nu este chiar exact. Se stie ca exista mai multe metode de vindecare: Franz Anton Mesmer, medic austriac (1734 - 1815), care a profesat la Paris, a descoperit ca, plasînd magneti pe corpul bolnavului, vindeca maladia în mod aparent miraculos. Pentru a realiza vindecari se mai folosesc si bucati de sticla sau de diferite alte metale. Mai apoi, abandonînd acest procedeu, a afirmat ca, de fapt, vindecarile se datorau actiunii "magnetismului animal" pe care îl proiecta asupra pacientului. Începînd din acel moment, a folosit hipnoza (care, de aceea, poarta numele de mesmerism) pentru a-si vindeca pacientii, astfel ca ceilalti medici raspîndisera ideea ca toate rezultatele miraculoase pe care le obtinuse erau rolul unei sugestii puternice. În realitate, toti medicii, fie ca sunt psihiatri, psihologi sau chirurgi, fie ca sunt homeopati sau alopati, se servesc de aceeasi forta universala, care se afla în subconstient, cu toate ca fiecare îsi lauda metoda proprie ca fiind infailibila. De fapt, vindecarea este urmarea fireasca a unei atitudini mentale pozitive si ferme, a unui anumit mod de a gîndi, care se numeste credinta. Disparitia bolii se datoreaza starii de asteptare plina de încredere care actioneaza ca o sugestie puternica asupra constientului, activînd uriasa putere curativa ce salasluieste acolo. Nici un medic nu vindeca folosind o forta diferita de cea utilizata de alt medic. Desigur, fiecare poate avea propria sa teorie, propria sa metoda; dar adevarata cauza a oricarei vindecari rezida în chiar credinta pacientului. Nici o alta putere, în afara de cea a subconstientului, nu va poate ajuta. Puteti alege, însa, teoria sau metoda pe care o preferati; daca veti avea încredere deplina în ea, puteti fi siguri ca rezultatele nu vor întîrzia sa apara. Opinia lui Paracelsus Philip Paracelsus, celebrul alchimist si medic elvetian (1493 - 1541) a fost si un cunoscut vindecator. El a facut o afirmatie, care este acum pe deplin confirmata: "Indiferent daca obiectul credintei voastre este real sau nu, veti obtine aceleasi rezultate. Cînd eu însumi m-am rugat la statuia sf~ntului Petru, asa cum as fi facut-o în fata sf~ntului însusi, am obtinlkkkkut aceleasi rezultate, ca si cînd chiar el m-ar fi ajutat. Dar aceasta este doar o superstitie. Singura credintakkkkkkkkkkkkk este cea care produce miracole si, fie ca aceasta credinta este îndreptatita, fie ca nu, ea va avea mereu aceleasi rezultate minunate.". Filozoful italian din secolul al XVII-lea, Pietro Pamponozzi, contem-poran cu Paracelsus, îsi împartasea opiniile: "Ne putem închipui cu usurinta ce rezultate uluitoare pot produce credinta ferma si imaginatia controlata, mai ales cînd aceste doua stari de constiinta sunt împartasite în egala masura de catre subiecti si de catre persoana care-l dirijeaza. Vindecarile atribuite influentei anumitor relicve sunt doar efectul imaginatiei si al credintei bolnavilor; sarlatanii si filozofii stiu ca, daca în locul oaselor unui sfînt este pus un schelet oarecare, rezultatele benefice vor fi aceleasi ca si înainte. Deci, daca aveti încredere în puterea ramasitelor sfintilor de a vindeca sau în efectul binefacator al anumitor ape, veti observa ameliorari ale bolii datorate de fapt sugestiei imprimate în subconstient. Experientele lui Bernheims Hippolyte Bernheim, profesor de medicina la Facultatea din Nancy (1910 - 1919) era de parere ca sugestia facuta de catre medic pacientului sau patrunde în subconstient si devine astfel realitate. Bernhaim, în lucrarea sa "Terapeutica prin sugestie", la pagina 197, relateaza cazul unui om suferind de paralizia limbii, maladie în fata careia orice tratament se dovedise a fi neputincios. Într-o zi, medicul i-a spus ca tocmai achizitionase un nou instrument cu ajutorul caruia promitea sa-l vindece. Zicînd acestea, i-a introdus în gura un mic termometru. Bolnavul îsi imagina ca acela era instrumentul miraculos care-l va salva. Ca urmare, dupa cîteva momente, el striga fericit ca putea sa-si miste limba din nou. Iata ce mai relata Bernheim: "Printre bolnavii nostri am mai întîlnit cazuri asemanatoare. O tînara care venise la o consultatie îsi pierduse capacitatea de a vorbi de mai bine de o luna. Dupa ce i-am pus diagnosticul, le-am spus studentilor mei ca o voi vindeca folosind puterea sugestiei si, pentru aceasta, voi simula ca-i aplic un tratament electric. Am adus apoi aparatul de inductie, mi-am pus mîna pe limba pacientei, am miscat-o putin si i-am spus: "Din acest moment puteti vorbi cu voce tare." Instantaneu, ea a reusit sa spuna <>, apoi <>, pe urma <> si din acel moment a început sa vorbeasca în mod distinct.'' În aceste povestiri, Bernheim demonstreaza cît de mare este puterea încrederii pe care bolnavul o are fata de medicul sau. Aceasta atitudine actioneaza sub forma unei sugestii ferme asupra subconstientului. Bernheim a mai declarat ca a reusit sa provoace aparitia unei basici pe ceafa unui pacient aplicîndu-i un timbru postal si sugerîndu-i acestuia ca este de fapt hîrtie pentru muste; si alti medici au confirmat acest fenomen prin experientele lor, dovedind astfel ca sugestiile verbale facute pacientilor determinau transformari în structura lor fizica. Cauza stigmatelor însîngerate În lucrarea sa "Legea fenomenelor psihice", la pagina 153, Hudson face urmatoarea afirmatie: "Hemoragiile si stigmatele însîngerate pot fi provocate anumitor subiecti prin intermediul sugestiei.". Medicul M. Bourru a adus un subiect în stare de hipnoza si apoi i-a sugerat urmatoarele: "În aceasta dupa-amiaza, la ora 4, dupa hipnoza, veti intra în cabinetul meu, va veti aseza într-un fotoliu, veti încrucisa mîinile pe piept si veti avea o hemoragie nazala.". La ora indicata, el a facut într-adevar tot ceea ce i se spusese. Mai multe picaturi de sînge i s-au scurs din nara stînga. Cu alta ocazie, acelasi medic a scris pe cele doua antebrate ale unui bolnav numele acestuia, folosindu-se pentru aceasta de un vîrf tocit, care nu putea provoca nici o rana si apoi i-a spus: "În aceasta dupa-amiaza, la ora patru, veti adormi si punctele pe care le-am însemnat pe bratele dumneavoastra vor începe sa sîngereze, iar numele va va aparea scris cu litere de sînge." Într-adevar, la ora patru, subiectul a parut ca doarme. Apoi literele numelui sau au aparut în relief pe bratul stîng si, în mai multe puncte, au putut fi observate picaturi de sînge. Trei luni mai tîrziu, literele înca mai erau vizibile, ele disparînd treptat. Aceste experimente demonstreaza înca o data justetea afirmatiilor pe care le facusem mai sus si anume ca, subconstientul controleaza în permanenta toate functiile si senzatiile corpului. Fenomenele si experientele pe care le-am descris s-au dorit a fi situatii mai aparte, care sa ilustreze situatiile anormale provocate prin puterea sugestiei si sunt dovezi concludente ale faptului ca, ceea ce un om gîndeste în sufletul sau (în subconstient), aceea el va deveni. Rezumatul procedeelor curative 1. Amintiti-va mereu ca puterea curativa salasluieste în propriul vostru subconstient. 2. Deveniti constient de faptul ca încrederea este asemenea unei seminte puse într-un pamînt fertil; ea va încolti si va da nastere unei plante din acelasi soi. Semanati ideea (samînta) în subconstient, udati-o si îngrijiti-o printr-o stare de asteptare, plina de încredere si ea se va manifesta la timpul potrivit. 3. Ideea unei carti, a unei noi inventii sau a unei piese de teatru pe care urmeaza sa o realizati este cît se poate de reala în mintea dumneavoastra. De ce sa nu considerati ca acea idee a devenit deja realitate în planul fizic? Credeti în realitatea ideii sau inventii dumneavoastra si, în masura în care reusiti sa dobînditi aceasta încredere, veti constata ca ideea se materializeaza. 4. Atunci cînd va rugati pentru binele cuiva, fiti convinsi de faptul ca forta cu care reusiti sa mentalizati o stare de sanatate, de perfectiune si de bucurie poate transforma prototipurile negative din subconstientul celui pentru care va rugati. Rezultatele miraculoase nu vor întîrzia sa apara. 5. Vindecarile miraculoase de care ati auzit vorbindu-se, sunt datorate puterii imaginatiei si a credintei care actioneaza asupra subconstientului si activeaza fortele curative latente. 6. Orice boala porneste din minte. Nimic nu se manifesta în corp fara sa aiba deja un prototip mental corespunzator. 7. Aproape orice simptom de boala poate fi provocat prin sugestie hipnotica. Aceasta demonstreaza marea putere a gîndului. 8. Nu tratamentul medical este cauza vindecarii, ci doar credinta ferma. 9. Fie ca obiectul credintei voastre este real, fie ca nu, veti obtine aceleasi rezultate. Subconstientul raspunde cu fidelitate oricarui gînd care este suficient de puternic. Puteti considera credinta ca fiind tot un gînd si trebuie sa o cultivati mereu; nu aveti nevoie de mai mult. Legături externe * 10 Excruciating Medical Treatments from the Middle Ages (Zece tratamente medicale «diabolice» aplicate in Evul Mediu) Categorie:Istoria medicinei Categorie:Evul mediu